pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:A/E Oola's Lab Runner
Why is an oni preferred? Drahgal Meir 01:15, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Because you can reliably get one from a demonic stone, unlike something like a crystal guardian(which also works well). It also does big dommage and has a self heal. Life Guardian 01:36, 23 August 2009 (UTC) ::Why not run Dagger attacks instead of EBSoH+SA, since, with the summon, you probably won't trigger sliver. Unless your summon can down the boss? 02:11, 23 August 2009 :::Summon can pretty much down the boss, and the boss always stays on you, which is weird now that i think about it. Life Guardian 02:22, 23 August 2009 (UTC) this is what I saw being used in game: prof=A/E Shad=12+1+3 Earth=12of swpafoescaperefarmorvanguard assaAm Unstoppable!"/build Leeched it off of some overly build protective runner. Essence used on the first level, cupcakes on other two levels. + ℓγssάή 03:17, 26 August 2009 (UTC) bump ^ [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 07:53, September 13, 2009 (UTC) frigid armor we do this run as a guild using frigid armor and pain inverter, instead of sliver and glyph,... we do however use essence on each level. so only 1 perma needs glyph to run to the dungeon, so he drops pain inverter since there is enough of that to go around already. another sin or 2 can drop pain inverter for breath of great dwarf if you like, even if your not burning, is a quick party heal while running, or "dont trip" if iaus doesnt last long enough. and we dont use summon stones, never needed to with all the sins and PI.. It is for HM or just NM? Cuz when I try it in HM i am getting killed everytime... NM or HM? Can someone please confirm if this is a HM run? i do this and i use a red rock candy, essence, and cupcake on first level. I usually just DP+SF and essence each level bc the extra slot alots u to bring more speed/healing skills. Just make sure u use Dash when u run by Golems and Straft in fire traps. yes HM i wrote the comment about the frigid armor team above which we do in HM... and yes the original solo build posted can be done in HM as well, its just alot of running:P can get chaotic with a full team as there are some narrow spots.. save iaus for when you really need it, not just chargin into mobs which can be grazed by without iaus avoiding any KD... since your using cons and pve skills to do dmg you can go a/d for fleeting stability and conviction maybe.. edit: i see someone has posted the oolas TEAM build ive been talkin about on pvx finally.. so go check that out.. End Chest So if you were running this in a service how would the participants get there end chest? or would they not? :You definetly get them the end chest by either soloing the golems (not sure though), pulling the golems away so they can pass or aggro golems and let them kill. Theres not many golems on this lvl anyways so it shouldn't be to hard for those three ways. I'm not so sure though if golems can be solod as they'd have a bit of dmg going through SF.Consitini 05:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) post 2/25/10 Build oops! i wasn't done modifying it. Oh how do i move this out of archived ? Chess yang 15:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ya i fixed it up. made a Gabilliong plat and wanted to share the build i used from guru Chess yang 16:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) usage someone needs to fix this with the new template 08:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC)